


Misspaired, Grouped and Rearranged

by Moonlady9



Series: Sweet as Sakura [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO AU, Adult Content, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clone Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been a pair for over a year now, but she starts to notice lingering glances towards the beautiful and freshly presented Hinata, and Sakura has to decide if she wants to help him find love or keep him to herself. Sakura has to work through the consequences of her decision, seeking reassurance and comfort from someone she was not expecting, her ex-sensei, Kakashi.





	Misspaired, Grouped and Rearranged

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another entry into this little series. It's just smut, just for fun. Hope you enjoy!

“Ah… Naruto…” she panted as his lips roamed over her neck and chest, his fingers were inside of her making her insides quake with pleasure. She held on to the hair at the nape of his neck needing an anchor, she was quickly falling with every stroke of his fingers. “Oh fuck…” she groaned as he licked behind her ear and then she was screaming for him to not stop and the ecstasy washed over her. He quickly pushed his thickness into her making her body convulse as her orgasm was extended. He didn’t stop, even after her body protested at the overstimulation, he kept going. She clawed at his back, “Oh Please… please… Naruto… I can’t…” she sobbed.

“You can Sakura-chan, once more, for me.” He kissed her temple and her forehead as he kept pumping into her. She was divine, she was a fantasy, she was his. And then he felt her walls clamp down around his cock as she arched her back, screaming, and he let go of his own restraint, his cock pulsing with every squirt of his hot seed deep inside of her, she cried out with each twitch. He watched her face of ecstasy. “So beautiful.” He murmured as he peppered soft kisses over her face.

She fell back into the pillows, she liked feeling the weight of Naruto over her, it made her feel comfort and care, she opened her eyes looking up to his beautiful sky blue orbs, she wanted to get lost in them.

He bent down and kissed her softly. “Happy birthday Sakura-chan.”

She reached up to his face, tracing his markings, smiling at him, “That was a great birthday present. I loved it, thanks Naruto.”

“My pleasure.” He grinned.

She laughed bringing him down to her as they kissed. They were interrupted by a tapping at her window, she got up to see that it was a hawk. She opened it and took the package from the hawk before it took off into the sky. She knew who the sender was, she felt both elated and melancholy. Naruto sat up and pulled her into his arms, he gave her gland a few licks, she felt better, his calmness filling her.

“What did Sasuke send you?” he asked gently.

She opened the note, a simple _Happy Birthday_ in his messy handwriting. There was a small box attached. “I think I’ll open it later.” She put it down on her bedside table and went back to Naruto. Sasuke had left almost a year ago, he was on some journey of self-discovery or some bullshit like that, she wasn’t going to think about it, he would come back when he wanted to, but she still had a life to live. She had a very good life, a career, friends, and Naruto, whatever they had, she was enjoying it, she looked forward to every heat, every rut, and every moment in between.

After spending the rest of the morning entangled with each other, they showered and went out for lunch with their friends. She sat down next to Ino and Hinata as Naruto went to sit down with the guys, she couldn’t help but notice how his eyes would wander to Hinata. Hinata had just presented as an Omega, TenTen had also presented right after Sakura leaving Ino the sole female beta in their group. The Alphas were now Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and to some people’s surprise, Shino.

Sakura smiled to herself, she knew how Hinata felt about Naruto, but with her shy nature, she hadn’t said anything. Everyone knew Naruto had claimed Sakura, she wondered if that was something stopping Hinata from sharing her feelings. Naruto wasn’t perceptive enough to notice how Hinata would blush, or stutter more when she was around him, but Sakura wondered if his alpha was attracted to Hinata’s omega, she hoped he would see the Hyuga Princess as a woman, and not a weird girl. Sakura wanted his happiness, maybe Hinata could offer him that happiness since she could not, her heart still belonging to Sasuke.

Weeks after her birthday, Naruto had her bent over the coffee table as he fucked her, he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her face up, his clone in front of her face, hard alpha cock teasing her lips. She whined as she tasted his precum, she flicked out her tongue, lapping it all up. She had discovered that Naruto liked to use his clones during the worst parts of his ruts, and her omega loved having him fill her everywhere. He pushed into her mouth, she gagged, as the original kept a firm grip on her hips, she was moaning at the delicious sensations. She eagerly swirled her tongue around his thickness wanting his cum.

“Omega…” his clone growled, “Look at you, so eager.”

“Alpha.” She gasped as he pulled out of her mouth. She whimpered wanting him back, wanting his knot and his cum.

“Do you want to be covered in my cum?” the clone brought himself back to her lips.

She nodded, “Yes please! I want your cum everywhere. I want your knot!”

The clone shoved his cock back in her mouth, both of them fucking her, he could see that she was barely holding on. He felt the pressure of his cum release into her waiting mouth, but it was so much cum, he pulled out and finished on her face, letting it drip down.

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling all the milky seed on her skin, coating her mouth, she felt Naruto knot her from behind and she came with him. He pulled her up against his chest, cum dripping down her breasts, she was in an orgasmic haze. The clone disappeared.

“Such a wonderful little omega you are.” He praised making her omega purr in contentment at pleasing her alpha.

She swallowed the cum she had in her mouth, she moaned at how good he tasted, she licked her lips wanting more.

“My dirty little omega.” His hands went to her chest, smearing his cum over her breasts, “All covered with my cum, filled up with my cum.”

“Alpha, I love it.” she grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

He sat back, holding her in his lap. “Do you want more?” his voice dark, she shivered.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he pinched her nipples, “Yes, more.” She muttered, he was still hard inside of her, he was insatiable in the last day, and she loved it. His knot let up, he pulled out, letting his climax drip out of her, he spread her legs wide open, she reached down to touch herself. “Alpha, there’s so much.”

“It’s all for you omega.” He shifted her on his lap so his tip was teasing her second entrance, they had done anal before and she was already slick, he pushed her down enjoying her other hole.

Sakura groaned as he stretched her, as an omega she also lubricated there for her alpha’s enjoyment during ruts or heats. She was surprised at how much she actually enjoyed him there. She dipped two fingers into her pussy as he started to move behind her, then she was surrounded by his clones, she felt her pussy clench and gush in excitement. A clone pulled her hand away, Naruto held her legs open, as the clone entered her heat. She screamed at being so full. “Oh Fuck! Oh yes!” she felt hands on her body, grabbing at her, playing with her nipples, her hands were pulled to stroke a cock each, then one pulled her hair back, she opened her mouth, her tongue out, waiting to be filled.

“Such a good omega. Pleasing your alpha.” He grabbed her hips, moving her as she was used by his clones.

She was not thinking about anything other than making her alpha happy, and her omega was loving being used for his perverse pleasure, this was not something she would ever do without her omega. She felt a clone pull out of her, she whined at the emptiness, but was replaced by another clone, she moaned. The one in her mouth was replaced by the one that had been inside of her, she could taste herself and him as she bobbed her head, her tongue tasting every inch.

They made her orgasm four times before Naruto knotted her, she was covered in his climax, it was inside of her, on her skin, in her hair. She fell back on Naruto’s chest and passed out. She woke up in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and helped her wash, she still wasn’t coherent, she felt drunk. When he had managed to get them both clean he took her back to bed, he laid her down and started to suckle on her gland, she fell back asleep. He woke her up a few times to fuck her as his rut ended.

Naruto made lunch, she was still sleeping. He felt a little bad whenever he used the clones, it always wore her out, but she had told him that her omega loved it and it was still him, so it was ok. He didn’t know how he could have become so lucky to have such a willing omega, and a willing Sakura. He was grateful she was his. He heard the shower turn on, she must be awake. He went to the room and took all the sheets and put them in the wash, the heady scent of sex permeated her apartment, he lit a few candles she had for that reason. She came out in panties and a tank top, he handed her the sandwich he made with cut up fruits on the side.

“Thanks Naruto.” She took it and sat down on the couch to eat.

He sat down next to her, he leaned over to kiss her cheek, “No, thank you. You’re as amazing as always.”

She blushed, her omega purring in her chest at the praise. “It’s always fun with you, even if I feel like I can’t walk for a few days after.” She smirked.

“I feel like I’m walking on air after.” He kissed her shoulder.

They put their plates on the coffee table, she turned to him, she licked his gland, and he did the same in return, the both moaned softly as all those euphoric feeling were transferred to each other. “Once more, just for us?” she asked as she separated from him.

He nodded, he was already hard, “Does it ever stop? All I ever want to do is be inside of you, even when my alpha isn’t around.”

She pulled off her shirt and took off her panties, as he pulled off his pants, he was already shirtless. “I don’t know, maybe as we get older our hormones will balance out, but right now, I just want to be filled by you.” She swung her legs over him and slowly slid down his length.

“I guess it can’t be helped, we’re just horny teenagers.” He moaned as she moved over him.

She chuckled, “All we can think about is sex.”

“I wake up thinking about being inside of you, I spend my day thinking about different ways to fuck you, I go to sleep and dream about all the ways I want you.” His hands traveled up her back.

“Gods, we just fucked for three days straight and here I am, bouncing on your cock again, and I can’t even blame your rut.” She breathed out between moans.

“You can use my cock whenever you want Sakura-chan.” He grinned, his hands following her curves.

She laughed, “That’s such a generous offer Naruto.”

“I’m a nice guy.” He pulled her down to kiss her.

“You really are.” She rolled her hips, taking it slow. After they climaxed, he leaned back on the couch as she laid on his chest.

He kissed her forehead, he never wanted this moment to end. Her fingers were tracing circles on his chest.

“Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?” she asked softly, not wanting to look at him.

“Hinata?” he was confused, why was she asking about another woman when he was still inside of her.

She looked up at him, bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m just curious, ever since she presented, she seems more confident I think.”

He thought of the raven haired woman, he couldn’t deny she was beautiful, and her scent was just as sweet as Sakura’s. “I suppose I have noticed her more since. She seems more… womanly? I don’t know. Why are you asking?”

She smiled at him, “Just curious, I wonder if alpha’s see other omega’s differently.”

“Well I can scent them now, but it’s not an overwhelming need like with you. With TenTen, I can scent the underlying sweetness of her omega and even a few basic powerful emotions, but Neji’s claim overpowers it. With you, I can feel you in my skin, all your emotions, I can scent you blocks away, with unclaimed omegas like Hinata, it’s in between, I scent her presence nearby and I can scent strong emotions.”

Sakura nodded, she wondered if he could tell Hinata’s feelings that way. “What is Hinata feeling when you are around her?”

He thought about it, “She is nervous all the time, but also excited, like the happy kind but also the lusty kind.” He scratched his head, “Maybe she has a crush on Shino or Kiba? She’s always with them.”

Sakura stifled a laugh, this idiot. “Hmm.. maybe.. or maybe she likes someone else.”

He shrugged, “Maybe. Anyways I’m still hungry.”

They sat up, he kept her on his lap as they ate, not ready to let her go.

One night they were all hanging out at the dango shop, she noticed his passing glances at Hinata and she could scent his restlessness, his desire. She glanced over at Hinata, she was talking to Shino and Kiba. Sakura leaned over to Naruto who was now letting his eyes roam her body. “Are you ok?”

He looked at her, his eyes dark, she felt her heart beat faster at the look she knew so well, his eyes traveled down her chest, she blushed. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, “You look really nice in that dress, I want to rip it off.” She felt a shiver down her spine.

Sakura stood up, “I need to get going, I’ll see you guys later.” She waved at everyone.

Naruto got up right after her, “I’ll walk you home.”

She heard the group cat calling and making lewd jokes, she was used to it and didn’t care, it was no secret her and Naruto were sleeping together, even outside of heats and ruts, but her eyes caught sight of Hinata looking forlorn. Sakura felt bad for her, but at the same time, Naruto was her Alpha and if Hinata was going to stay quiet about her feelings, Naruto would never know and he was too much of an idiot to figure it out himself.

The moment they reached her apartment, he pulled her to him, their lips hungry for each other, his hands moving down to the edge of her short dress. “Gods, this dress. You look so good.” He squeezed her ass.

She groaned, she had worn a simple plum colored dress that hugged her every curve, it was low cut to show her cleavage, the thin straps leaving her collar exposed. “I’m glad you like it.”

He bent down and bit down on her nipple through the fabric, she yipped in surprise. “And you’re not even wearing a bra. You know how hard it was to not pull you into the alley and fuck you.” His hand moved under her dress, pushing it up until he reached the edge of her thong. He groaned in appreciation. “Did you wear this on purpose to tease me?”

She bit her bottom lip, “Ino told me to wear it, but if I knew you liked it so much I would have worn it sooner.”

He pulled down her thong, rubbing his nose on her thigh, “Mine, all mine.”

She liked his possessiveness, she grabbed at his blonde hair, she looked down at him on his knees, his face between her thighs, “Yes, and you’re mine.” He murmured in agreement, she lifted her leg on his shoulder as his tongue, so well acquainted with her body now, brought her to climax. He lapped up her orgasm with a grin. “Feel proud of yourself?” she asked breathlessly.

“Definitely.” He stood up and lifted her up. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them into her room, she kissed him hard, her tongue reaching for every corner of his mouth to taste herself. “Naruto, I want you inside of me.” She muttered against her lips.

“How do you want me to fuck you?” he took in a sharp breath as she ground her hips over his erection.

“I don’t care, just put it in me.” She moaned as she reached down between them and undid his pants pulling out his hardness. He held her thighs and lowered her so he slid past her slick folds into her waiting center. “Yes!” she hissed.

“Feel better?” he smirked.

“Definitely.” She grinned back. She grabbed on to his shoulders as he moved her over his length. Her eyes fluttered close as his thickness hit that spot inside of her. “Oh… so good Naruto…” she mumbled. The straps of her dress fell from her shoulder letting the fabric slip and show her nipples.

He brought her down faster, wanting to see her breasts bounce, she was crying out for him as she scratched at his shoulders. He put her down on the bed and yanked down the top of her dress, she was mewling as he licked and nipped her nipples. He had caught a glimpse of them when she had leaned over the table, wanting them in his mouth. She shook under him as she orgasmed.

“Naruto… cum with me…” she begged.

He slammed into her, reaching his peak with a deep groan, “Fuck baby…” he mumbled against her neck.

She fell back into the pillows, breathing hard, she could feel his breath on her skin, his hands now roaming her body, she loved how wanted he made her feel. She scratched the nape of his neck, he was humming in contentment. She thought back to the shop, and Hinata’s hurt look. Sakura looked down to Naruto, who was tracing the swell of her breasts. While she could understand Hinata’s feelings, she herself still loved Sasuke, but what did it matter if the man in question didn’t love them back? If Naruto didn’t love Hinata and Sasuke didn’t love her back, it was best to move on.

He kissed up her neck to her jaw, “What are you thinking about?”

She focused on his breathtaking blue eyes, she gave him a small pained smile. “Unrequited love.”

He looked at her seriously, “I love you.”

She traced the markings on his face, “And I love you, just…”

“Just not how you love Sasuke. I know.” He bent down and gave her a soft kiss. “I guess I should be grateful he’s a beta.”

“What if someone loved you Naruto? And you fell in love with them back?” She watched his face of confusion. “There’s plenty of girls out there that like you, what if?”

“You are my Omega, I am your Alpha.” He wasn’t sure what she was getting at, was she saying they wouldn’t be a pair anymore?

“And if you fall in love with another Omega?” she whispered.

He was silent, who could he fall in love with that would eclipse what he felt for Sakura. “I don’t see how I could.”

She laughed lightly, “I wish you happiness, I wish you true love, when you find it, don’t worry about me.”

“I’m happy with you. Why are you saying these things?” he didn’t understand, “Even if Sasuke comes back I’ll be your Alpha, and if he never sees how amazing you are, I’ll still be your Alpha. Until the moment you decide you don’t want me anymore.” He kissed her hard, “Your mine and I’m yours, always.”

“Who else could I want Naruto? You are special to me.”

“Then stop talking like we’re separating.” He growled.

“I’m just saying, when love hits you, go for it.” she licked at his gland soothing him. He made a noise of discontent, but didn’t continue the conversation further. Instead they pulled off their remaining clothes and fell asleep together.

A few days after her heat, Sakura was meeting all the girls in a coffee shop, and after they all went their separate ways, Hinata hung back. Sakura looked at her curiously, “Is something wrong Hinata?”

The Hyuga twisted her fingers, “I was hoping to talk to you.” She said in her soft voice.

“Oh, sure let’s walk.” Sakura wondered what Hinata would want to talk about. The walked down some of the quieter streets, “What did you want to talk about?” Sakura turned to Hinata.

Hinata bit her lip, “Do you… Do you love Naruto?”

Sakura was surprised at the boldness of her question. “I do.” She saw her face fall, “But not in the romantic way. As stupid as it sounds I still love Sasuke.” Hinata looked back up, hope in her face. “You love Naruto right?”

Hinata turned a bright red, “Well…” she fiddled with her hands.

Sakura let out a sigh of exasperation. “Hinata, everyone knows you love him, he’s too stupid to figure things out himself, I can scent his feelings. You need to tell him.”

Hinata shook her head, “I couldn’t, I’m not brave like you.”

Sakura moved her hair aside and stepped up to Hinata to scent her gland, “Can you smell him?”

Hinata sniffed, her eyes turned glassy, she let out a soft whimper. Without thinking Hinata nuzzled into Sakura’s gland and gave it a few licks. Sakura moaned softly. “Hinata, you have to do something.”

Hinata stepped back, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I just, he smells so good, and its only his claim on you.”

“It’s ok, he does smell good. How does your omega handle it when you’re around him?” Sakura put her hair back.

“Oh she, well, she wants to jump on him.” her lavender eyes looked down. “It’s hard to concentrate, and the need after, its both awful and exhilarating.”

“How do you handle the need?” Sakura was curious how other Omegas dealt with their needs.

Hinata turned a deeper red, “Well, I just… I take a bath.” She mumbled.

“You don’t have your Alpha?” Sakura would have thought Hinata would go to her Alpha.

“I only got to my Alpha for my heats, which I’ve had two so far.” Hinata was looking everywhere else but at Sakura.

“Hinata, I’m an omega, stop being so embarrassed. Have you never been with an Alpha during a rut?”

Hinata shook her head, “As a Hyuga from the main branch, that is beneath me.”

“Oh, well that sucks.” Sakura said without thinking.

Hinata looked up at her, “Why? Is it good?”

Sakura giggled, “So very good, its like we are fulfilling our purpose, satisfying our Alpha. It’s almost better than a heat in a way.”

Hinata bit her lip, “And your Alpha is Naruto.”

“Hinata, you need to hit that boy upside the head, I can tell he notices you, after he sees you he comes to me, he just doesn’t even know what those feelings mean.” Sakura urged.

“But how? I can’t say it to him, I either want to run away or my omega wants to rip off his pants.”

Sakura laughed, “How about something in the middle? He understands actions better than words anyways. Maybe let out your omega a little bit?”

Hinata sighed, “I could try.”

“Maybe show off your boobs a little.” Sakura teased.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest, “But…”

“Just a suggestion, he likes boobs.” Sakura grinned.

“He does?” She perked up. Sakura nodded laughing.

The next time they hung out Hinata took her advice, wearing a summer dress that showed some cleavage, Sakura sat on the opposite side of the table, glancing at the two of them. Naruto seemed to be his usual happy self, until Hinata moved her hair aside, Naruto stiffened, he blinked as her scent hit him. Sakura could scent his desire. She offered Hinata a small smile and turned to talk to Kiba. Sakura hadn’t really noticed, always being surrounded by Naruto’s scent, but Kiba smelled really good too, she felt her gland itch in agitation, then suddenly she was being pulled away. She saw Naruto, his brows furrowed, she looked over at Hinata and gave her an apologetic look before Naruto dragged her out of the restaurant.

He pulled her behind the building, “What the hell was that?” he growled.

“What was what?” she snapped, not sure what caused this reaction.

He pushed her against the wall and sucked on her gland, “You and Kiba. You’re mine.” She saw his eyes flash that acidic yellow.

“Oh come off it Naruto, Kiba and I were just talking, I won’t deal with this possessive alpha bullshit.” She snarled.

“I could scent you.” He bit back.

“And I could scent you, when you smelled Hinata, you desired her.” She pushed back.

His eyes widened, “What? Well I can’t help it she smells good.”

“And I can’t help that Kiba smells good.” She retorted, “That doesn’t mean I was going to fuck him and that you had to drag me off like that.” He scoffed. “And you were rude to Hinata, you should go back and apologize.”

He pressed his lips together, “I’ll apologize later.”

“No, I want an apology now.” they both turned to see Hinata at the end of the alley. She stalked over, Sakura could sense her omega was taking over right now.

Naruto stood frozen, he could scent the anger and irritation from both omegas. “Hinata…”

Hinata walked to him and pushed her fingers into his chest, he winced. “Just because you are an Alpha doesn’t mean you have to be a jerk.”

Sakura stepped back, watching them. She smirked at Hinata’s confidence.

Naruto hung his head, “You’re right Hinata, I’m sorry that I was rude to you.”

She crossed her arms in front of her, Naruto glanced down, her cleavage on display. He quickly looked away, he cleared his throat. “You have to apologize to Sakura too.”

Naruto turned to Sakura, “I’m sorry.”

Sakura nodded, “Just don’t do it again.” he nodded, “I think I’m going to head home, I have an early morning tomorrow.”

Naruto reached for her, “Can I walk you home?”

She knew what that meant, she could scent it, she could see it in his eyes, and she wanted to give in, but she shook her head. “Not tonight, I’ll see you later.” She turned giving Hinata one last smile and taking off.

After work the next day, Hinata came by Sakura’s apartment. “So what happened after I left?” Sakura handed Hinata a cup of tea as they sat down on the couch.

Hinata blushed, “Nothing really, I brought him back inside, we talked for a little bit, but he seemed quiet and eventually he left.”

“That idiot. Well I can tell you he wanted you, he was probably trying to hold back, especially after that scolding you gave him.” Sakura giggled.

Hinata ducked her head, “I hope he’s not upset at me.”

“No, he needs a strong hand sometimes.” She reassured. As she set her cup down, Sakura felt her gland hum in need, she hissed and brought her hand up to cover it. Hinata let out a breathy sigh as the scent hit her too. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto stumbled in. Sakura shot up and went to him. Hinata yelped in surprise. “Naruto, your rut isn’t for at least another few weeks.”

He chuckled weakly, “Tell that to my alpha.” He latched on to her gland.

Sakura felt her body respond, her pussy clench and a gush of slick. “Ah Hinata you should go.” Sakura looked over at the raven haired woman, Hinata was in a trance, her eyes closed, her legs clamped together. “_Alpha…_” she crooned.

Naruto stopped and turned to the other omega he hadn’t noticed, “_Omega…_” he beckoned for her, Hinata stood on shaky legs, Naruto pulled Sakura to the bedroom and Hinata followed.

Sakura was unsure of what to do, but Naruto was back at her gland, calling her omega out. She found herself tugging at his clothes, Hinata came up by his side, he shivered as her fingers fell down his chest, she unbuckled his pants, Sakura pulled them down for him to step out of. He reached for Hinata’s obi and undid it.

Sakura sat up, “Hinata, are you sure?” she knew that she had never been through a rut and wasn’t sure if she was ready.

Hinata nodded, she looked up at Naruto’s eyes, “I’m sure.”

He grinned at her and pulled down the zipper of her top. This was a fantasy come true, two beautiful omegas ready for him, lusting for him, his alpha was roaring with need. He turned back to Sakura, she had already taken off her top, he yanked off her shorts and panties in one move. She yelped as she fell back on the bed. “Omega, you’re mine.” He groaned as he bent down to suckle her gland.

Sakura moaned as his lips worked her neck, she looked over to Hinata who was in a bra and shorts, Hinata gave her a small smile, Sakura felt reassured. Then Naruto spread her legs, she turned back to him, her hands on his hips, “Alpha fuck me.” a rumble came from his chest as he sunk into her heat. “Ahh! Yes!” she cried out.

He grabbed her ass, kissing her jaw, “Fuck you feel amazing.” He was lost in her, he knew Hinata was next to them, he could scent her lust and desire, but right now, he could only focus on Sakura, he wouldn’t be able to think of anything until he at least knotted Sakura once. It was easy to fall into her body, into her omega, they knew each other so well. Her kisses hungry, her lips soft, her tongue on his. He reached up to tangle her hair in his hand. She was making all those beautiful sounds he craved to hear.

For Sakura all that mattered was her alpha, her Naruto, what he needed from her. She wrapped a leg over his waist pulling him closer. He growled and sped up, she was crying for more, her fingers digging into his hips.

“Cum omega, cum for your alpha.” He commanded.

She whined as she obeyed, her body letting the waves of pleasure crash against her, he made her climax two more times after. Then it was her command, “Alpha, knot me. Please I need your knot.” She begged.

“I’m gonna fill you up little omega.” He growled against her ear, “You’re all mine.” And with that his knot swelled as he came deep inside of her. She screamed and came one more time with him. He slumped over Sakura, licking at her gland as they breathed hard.

Sakura opened her eyes, she looked for Hinata, she was still beside them, she looked surprised and eager. Sakura reached out to grab Hinata’s hand. “Um, are you ok?”

Hinata smiled and nodded. She bent down and softly kissed Sakura on the lips. Naruto hummed in approval. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to stay.”

Sakura smiled, Hinata’s omega was bold. “I don’t mind, I know Naruto doesn’t either.”

Naruto grinned and kissed Sakura, “You really are amazing.” He reached for Hinata, “And you, you are surprising.” Hinata blushed and leaned over to him, she was adorable with her pink cheeks, he slowly pressed his lips on hers, she was sweet like peaches. He took it slow, unsure what she was comfortable with.

Sakura was still locked in with Naruto watching him make out with Hinata over her, she looked away, it seemed like a very intimate moment. His hands started to move up her stomach and palm her breast, he had stopped kissing Hinata and moved back to Sakura’s lips, she purred at his attention. Then she felt a tongue lick at her nipple, she gasped, Hinata was at her other breast. “Fuck…” she moaned as Naruto moved down and they were both suckling her nipples.

Naruto was overjoyed at Hinata joining them, and her playing with Sakura was beyond anything he could have wished for, he loved seeing Sakura giving in to them, her eyes closed tight, her lips between her teeth. He felt his knot release them, but he didn’t want to stop pleasing Sakura just yet. He pulled out, his seed flowing out of her, she groaned as he swiped his fingers over her slit, covering his hand with his spend, he brought it up to Sakura’s lips, she swirled her tongue over his fingers until he was clean.

Hinata watched curiously, and seeing Sakura’s face of satisfaction made her want to know how they tasted. Hinata did the same, dipping her fingers past Sakura’s folds, she heard the pink haired woman moan, Hinata tasted their mixed climax, she let out a groan, it tasted so good. Hinata moved between Sakura’s legs, seeing all the creamy climax that covered her mound and her thighs, dripping into the sheets below. She could feel Naruto’s eyes on her, she started by licking Sakura’s thighs until she reached her slit.

Sakura was whimpering with every flick of Hinata’s tongue, Naruto was back at her gland, she had never been pleasured like this, she never would have imagined Hinata would ever be eating her out, but gods Hinata was good at it, soft tender licks, her nimble tongue circling her clit. “Oh fuck!”

Naruto chuckled, he nibbled on Sakura’s ear. “Is she doing a good job?” Sakura gasped and nodded. “Is it better than when I do it?” Sakura turned narrowed eyes at him.

“Don’t, just touch me.” She couldn’t compare them, it was just different. Hinata was moaning softly, Sakura let her head fall back as Naruto went back to her breasts.

Hinata had just wanted to lick up all their orgasm, but now seeing Sakura panting and moaning, and how much Naruto was enjoying it, she kept going. She thought of the how her alpha had pleasured her before and what she had liked, she suckled gently on her clit, earning a loud groan. She smiled to herself. Sakura tasted good, and it was an odd confidence booster to know that she was pleasing another omega, she didn’t only have to please alphas because of their biology.

“That’s it Hinata, make her cum.” Naruto encouraged. Sakura cried out at something Hinata had done. “Is Hinata’s mouth bringing you closer? Are you going to cum Sakura-chan?”

Sakura whimpered as she clenched the sheets, “Oh gods yes! Fuck! I can’t… please…”

Naruto bit down on her nipple and pinched the other, and with a flick of Hinata’s tongue, Sakura came. She screamed as she shuddered, Hinata lapping up her juices, Naruto’s lazy tongue on her breasts.

Hinata finally stopped. “You taste really good Sakura-chan.”

Naruto grinned and pulled Hinata up to the bed, he kissed her, hungry and eager to taste Sakura in Hinata’s mouth. Sakura was still in a haze, Naruto quickly undid Hinata’s bra, letting her large breasts spill out. He groaned against her mouth as his hands went up to play with them, she yelped in surprise but melted into his hands as his thumbs teased her rosy peaks. He pushed her down on the bed next to Sakura, his mouth moving down.

“You’re so beautiful Hinata.” He murmured against the flesh of her mounds.

“Oh! Naruto-kun…” she whimpered as he licked her nipples.

He reached down to undo her shorts, he stood up and took them off, leaving her only in her thigh high socks. She had a deep blush on across her cheeks, she tried to close her legs in embarrassment. “Don’t be shy Hinata.” He ran his hands down her thighs.

Sakura leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Naruto likes seeing everything.” She nipped on her ear and kissed down her neck. Hinata slowly opened her legs. “Do you want him? All of him?”

Hinata looked up at Naruto’s crystal blue eyes, there was a sense of desire but also apprehension, as if he wanted her but he wasn’t going to force her, and that made her feel comfort and trust. She nodded. “Yes, I want all of him.” she allowed Naruto to push her legs apart, exposing herself fully to him.

He sunk down between her legs, breathing her intoxicating scent in before giving her a few gentle licks, tasting her, he moaned, she was delicious. “So beautiful.” He fingers spread her open so he could see her pearl, circling it with his tongue. She whined, he looked up, her eyes were closed, Sakura was kissing her neck and shoulder, Sakura gave him a smile and a wink, he smirked back.

Sakura turned back to Hinata, kissing her jaw, then tracing her lips with her tongue. “You made me feel really good Hinata. Naruto and I are going to thank you.”

Hinata gasped as Sakura pinched her nipples, taking advantage Sakura slipped her tongue past her lips. Hinata moaned as their tongues reached for each other, tasting each other. They nipped and nibbled at each other’s lips. Hinata cried out as Naruto slipped in two fingers into her center.

“Just wait it gets better.” Sakura said between kisses. Naruto curled his fingers, pressing against that sensitive spot inside of her, Hinata screamed. Sakura smirked, “He is going to make you cum and then he’s going to knot you. Do you want that?”

Hinata was barely thinking as his fingers and tongue pleasured her in a way she never thought possible. “Yes, I want his knot.” She babbled. Then Sakura moved to play with her breasts and she thought she was going to lose it.

“Do you want him to fuck you like he fucked me earlier?” Sakura was watching her face, she seemed so close.

“Oh! Yes! I want Alpha to fuck me! I want Alpha’s knot!” Hinata gushed out.

Naruto was painfully hard seeing these two beautiful omegas pleasuring each other, and the words that were coming out of their mouths. “Cum omega. If you want my knot you have to cum.” He commanded.

Hinata was gasping, every touch igniting her, then Sakura licked her gland, “Cum for us Omega.” And Hinata lost it, she cried out, grabbing at Sakura’s arms as the ecstasy filled her.

“That’s a good omega.” Naruto praised as he stood up and climbed over her, Sakura sat up, he pulled her to him and kissed her. “I can’t get over how wonderful you are.”

“Be gentle, its her first rut.” She whispered against his lips. He nodded.

He lowered himself to nuzzle against Hinata’s gland. She brought her hands up to his hair. “Hinata, are you sure?”

She tugged at his hair so he would look at her, her face determined. “Naruto-kun, I’m not a virgin and I’m not fragile. I want you to fuck me and I want your knot.”

He grinned, she wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer to her, he slid in slowly, he groaned, she felt amazing. He wondered if all omegas felt this way or if it was only Sakura and Hinata. He looked at her lavender eyes, she gave him a smirk and started rocking her hips against him. “Fuck Hinata… You feel so good.”

She felt wonderful, soon enough he was slamming into her in earnest, he loved watching the way her body moved with every thrust, Sakura was at his side, sucking on his gland and playing with his nipples, his fingers went down to Hinata’s clit making her orgasm over and over. She was stunning when she climaxed, shy Hinata screaming his name, begging for his knot, it was never something that he conjured up in his fantasies, but seeing it now, he would never forget it.

“Knot her Alpha, she’s begging for it.” Sakura breathed against his neck.

He groaned and let go of his restraint, his squirted his seed as deep as he could, his knot locking them together. He fell onto her plush breasts, her legs wrapped around him, holding them together. Sakura stood up and walked towards the door, “Where are you going?” Naruto looked over at her.

“I’m going to get water.” She smiled back, he was satisfied with her answer and dropped his head back.

“Hurry back. I want you again.” he called after her.

Sakura nodded and went to the kitchen, she had wanted to give them some privacy, maybe Hinata could tell him her feelings now, while her omega was in control. She filled a pitched with water and pulled out some glasses. She set it on the counter, grabbing a glass for herself and sat at the table, giving them time. She heard them giggling and moaning again, she sighed, she went to the laundry room and pulled a robe out from the dryer and went to sit on the couch. She wasn’t jealous exactly, she knew Naruto and Hinata were meant for each other, and she knew someday he would figure it out, but she wasn’t prepared to let him go yet.

They had been a pair for a year and a half, Sasuke had left on his trip right after her second heat, he had sent her small trinkets through his travels but never anything concrete of his feelings for her. If Naruto and Hinata paired up, she would have to find a new alpha, she would have to let go of her best friend and most loyal companion. She would be alone and she wasn’t ready for that. She felt her gland itch, calling her to go back to her alpha, she rubbed at it, willing the call to go away. She wasn’t his omega anymore, but the more she denied it the more it tightened. She whined, she felt herself gush, slick dripping down her legs. Her alpha was calling her. She curled up on the couch willing herself to stay still. She heard them both climax, her body protesting with a dull ache, wanting to be part of it.

The door opened, she scented Naruto, he approached her and kneeled in front on her brushing back her hair. “Why are you feeling sad?” he was concerned.

She looked up slowly, his topaz eyes were always so calming. “I don’t know.” She lied. “You don’t have to worry about me, you can go back to Hinata.” She tried to sound stronger that she felt.

He scooped her up and sat down with her on his lap, like they usually did when either one of them was having a bad day. “Are you upset she’s here? I can ask her to leave when she wakes up.” he nuzzled her gland, “No you’re not upset because of her, you feel lonely. Why?” he licked at her gland.

She sighed, feeling better. “No don’t ask her to leave. I guess I was just thinking about relationships.”

He looked down at her, “I know I’m not enough for you.” He whispered.

She shook her head, her hands on his cheeks pulling him up to look at her. “No don’t say that, please don’t say that ever. It’s just not meant to be, you are destined for someone else Naruto.” She looked back to the room, “You should give her a chance.”

He followed her gaze, “Hinata? She barely talks to me.”

She chuckled, “She’s shy you idiot, but you seem to like her.”

He blushed, scratching the back of his neck, “Well she is kind, and strong, and very pretty.”

“So give her a chance.”

He looked up at her emerald eyes, “I am your alpha, I won’t leave you alone.” He grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him.

“If you find yourself wanting to be her alpha, just tell me. I want you to be happy Naruto.” She ran her fingers across his jaw.

“We aren’t having this conversation again Sakura. I’m yours and your mine.” He growled, he sucked on her gland, she felt a jolt of electricity down her spine.

She knew it was pointless to argue, she would have to bring it up later, when his feelings were clear and undeniable. It seemed like she had time. He pulled off her robe, she felt the desire flare up again, her omega clawing out. “Do you want both of us?” she asked.

“No, I just want you.” He lifted her until her entrance was over his length.

She bent down to kiss him and lowered herself on him. This was their favorite position, he had told her it was because he could reach any part of her easily, and he could see all of her body, he liked that either could easily switch control, and the couch was their favorite place, there were many memories on this couch. His hands were all over her back and thighs, his mouth on her chest and neck. She easily gave in to him, knowing what he liked, how he liked her to move, she was happy to please her alpha, her best friend.

He let her fuck him, she knew exactly what he wanted from her, he made sure to please her in return. He made her climax on his lap, then he flipped her over the arm of the couch fucking her from behind, she screamed with every thrust, he reached down to play with her clit, he had her falling apart again. He sat back letting her ride him facing away from him. This time he knotted her, she rested her head on his shoulder, his hand possessively on her stomach. “Your mine, don’t forget that Sakura.” He nipped at her gland.

“Yes, all yours Naruto.” She breathed as his hands grabbed at her, firmly holding her against him.

When they were able to separate, he carried her back to bed and laid her down next to Hinata, he watched over them as they both slept. His beautiful omegas, both strong and kind, but Hinata wanted him while Sakura wanted Sasuke. He sighed maybe Sakura was right, he should give her a chance. He went back to the kitchen to chug water before laying in bed next to Sakura. Both of them stayed and assisted him through his rut. He felt like the luckiest man alive, both women pleasing him and pleasing each other, they all took a shower together after his rut ended, he wished he could have them both always.

“Perv.” Sakura teased as he kissed them both after telling them he wanted them both.

Hinata giggled, “I wouldn’t mind as long as it’s Sakura-chan.”

Sakura turned to her and kissed her, “Same, it was fun.” She smirked.

“If you both like each other why not?” Naruto whined.

“Trying to put together a personal harem?” Sakura joked.

“No! Nothing like that, just you two.” He grinned.

Hinata shook her head with a smile, “Well I have to go. I’ll see you around.” She left them alone.

Naruto turned to Sakura, a smirk on his lips, “How about once more, for us?”

It was their little tradition, after his rut or her heat ended they had sex once more without their alpha or omega interfering. She nodded and guided him back to her bed. As time passed, Sakura watched as Naruto and Hinata became a couple, he would come to her less and less between heats and ruts. It was six months later that she knew Naruto was in love with Hinata, yet he was too stubborn to admit it.

Sakura was in heat, Naruto was with her, as her heat crested he was about to claim her, she stopped him. “Naruto, don’t.” she covered her gland with her hand.

He looked at her, hurt in his eyes, “But my claim has faded.”

She rolled her hips, he was close she knew, that’s why he was about to claim her. “It’s ok. I want your knot Alpha, please I need it.”

He couldn’t deny her command, he spilled himself in her and knotted her. He rolled them over until they were on their sides. He pushed back her hair, “Why?” she knew what he was referring to.

“Because this is the last time Naruto.” She said sadly.

He looked at her in confusion, pain and understanding. He knew why this was their last time, he was a fool to think they could keep going like this, he chose Hinata and Sakura wasn’t going to be the other omega, the other woman. “I’ll always love you Sakura.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’ll love you too. We aren’t going to disappear from each other’s lives Naruto, we just aren’t going to be a pair anymore, you have Hinata, a better match for you. I’m happy you’re happy.”

“You’re right, we’re still best friends right?”

She nodded, “Yup, you are still my best friend and partner in crime.” She giggled. “Just no more sex.”

“I still have the rest of your heat. I can still kiss you until the end.” His hands cupped her face.

“Yes, I’m your omega until the end.” She reached for his lips, his kisses tender and kind, his lips soft, he tasted like spicy earthy alpha, with an underlying brightness that was all his. When her heat broke, for old times sake, they made love once more, just for themselves. Then he left, she was alone and all she could do was cry.

When she went back to work, she felt sluggish, she wondered if this is what it felt to go through a break up, well she had broken up with Naruto in a way. They had been together for two years, and while they were never a couple, they were a pair, and they were a good pair. She wondered if she would find another alpha that would treat her as well as Naruto had treated her, she heard the stories of possessive controlling alphas, sometimes she had to treat the omegas that fell victim to those disgusting alphas. She was in her office when Shizune came by.

“Hey Sakura, do you have a moment?” Shizune had some manila folders in her hand.

Sakura looked up, she hadn’t really been concentrating on what she was doing, she shook herself, “Of course Shizune, what can I do for you?”

Shizune sat down, “I’m probably overstepping, and its none of my business, but I think of you as more than a friend and when I saw this I wanted to come talk to you.”

Sakura looked at her in confusion, Shizune took a breath and opened the folder. Sakura looked at the first page, it was a pairing agreement for Naruto and Hinata. She took in a sharp breath. She felt dizzy. “Yeah, I know about it.” she put the form back and closed the folder.

Shizune grabbed her hand, “How are you doing?”

Sakura was taken aback by the question, she felt tears start to well up. “I’m dealing with it, but I’m happy for him. I really am. Those two belong together.” A tear fell, she quickly wiped it away.

“That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, he was a good alpha to you.” The dark haired woman pulled a tissue and wiped another tear, she stood up and went to hug Sakura.

Sakura sobbed into her shoulder, she hadn’t told anyone about Naruto yet, and saying it out loud made her heart break. “I’m going to miss him.”

Shizune rubbed her back, “It’s hard to replace the good ones, but you will find someone else, an omega like you, a woman like you, you’re bound to find someone special. And I’m in charge of assignments, I can find you a good alpha.” She said lightly.

Sakura chuckled, “That would be helpful actually, I just had my heat so I have some time, but I’m no good at meeting men on my own.”

“Well I brought some prospects, we can go through them.” They both sat down and opened the folder, going through the different alphas, they laughed as they went through the pile, they were all so very wrong for her. It made Sakura feel better to laugh with her friend.

A month later Shizune burst into Sakura’s office, Sakura looked up startled. “What’s wrong Shizune?” she jumped up ready for an emergency.

“I have someone for you, but you have to go meet him now. It was a last minute request.” Shizune grinned.

Sakura stood rooted, an alpha, was she ready for another alpha? It didn’t matter, her heat was a few weeks away, she needed to be prepared. “Who is it?”

“Have an open mind Sakura.”

Now Sakura was concerned. “Who Shizune?”

“It’s the Hokage. He needs an omega, now.”

Sakura sank back into her chair. “The Rokudaime? Kakashi? My sensei?”

“Now Sakura, like I said keep an open mind. He’s very kind, he will be a good alpha to you.” She pleaded.

Sakura shook her head, “How would you know?” Shizune gave her a knowing look, “Oh you and he?”

“A long time ago, Sakura, just go, you can say no or he might not even choose you, but you should at least try, you only have a few weeks and if you don’t settle on an alpha soon you’re going to have to go to the clubs.” Shizune reasoned.

Sakura scowled. There was no fault in her logic. She supposed Kakashi would be a better choice that going to the clubs. She let out a grunt of exasperation. “Fine, do I look ok?”

Shizune grinned, “You look great, but you have to hurry, you have to go to the Hokage compound, it’s in twenty minutes.”

Sakura groaned in irritation, “It’s a thirty minute walk to the Hokage tower. I’ll have to sprint on the rooftops to make it on time.”

“Just hurry Sakura.” Shizune ushered her out the door.

Sakura barely made it on time, Genma smiled at her and opened the door to Kakashi’s office. There were five other women already waiting, she had never been to an omega interview before, she couldn’t help but feel objectified. Kakashi looked up at her curiously. She shrugged and gave him an awkward smile. She looked at the other women, most were older than her, but all very beautiful, the best for the Hokage. She shifted on her feet nervously.

Kakashi stood up from behind his desk, “I need an omega, I don’t have the time to search for my own anymore, and it was deemed unsightly that the Hokage be with different omegas every rut, so I’m being assigned one.”

“You were with different omega’s every rut?” Sakura blurted out. She covered her mouth flushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry that was rude.”

Kakashi laughed, “Anyways, I’ll interview each one and try to find a good fit.” He pointed to the woman at the other end, “You can stay, everyone else can wait outside until called.”

They walked out, some started talking to Genma, it seemed they were on familiar terms. Sakura paced, what was she doing? How could she consider Kakashi? Would he consider her? But he was familiar, she knew him to be a good man. She should take Shizune’s advice and keep an open mind. Each interview seemed to take about ten minutes, but of course she was the last one. She stepped into his office with nervous anticipation.

“You don’t have to be nervous Sakura, I’m not going to do anything.” his eyes narrowing in his usual smile.

“Sorry, I’ve just never done this, and its you.” She laughed nervously.

“Why are you here? I thought you and Naruto were a pair.” He got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her, he sniffed the air. “You’re not claimed.”

She looked down, “Oh, um, Naruto is now with Hinata, they are a couple now.” she said softly.

“Oh, I see.” He stepped closer to her taking in a deep breath, “And you’re sad about it.”

She gulped, she didn’t know that her feelings were so obvious to an alpha. “Well, we were a pair for two years.”

“Attachment is unavoidable.” He reached for her hair and brushed it back, she shuddered as his fingers touched her skin.

“Sensei…”

“Kakashi is fine, I haven’t been your sensei for a long time now.” he bent down to nuzzle her gland.

She breathed him in, her eyes fluttered close, he smelled delicious, earthy, spicy and fresh, like thunderstorms, like earth after a rain. “Kakashi…” her hands went to his chest, she licked at his gland wanting to taste him, like an aged whiskey. They both moaned, he pressed his masked lips to her gland, it felt like lightning, he pulled her into his body.

“Does it bother you that I was your sensei?” he said breathlessly, she was deliriously sweet.

“It’s almost reassuring that you’re someone I already know and trust.” She replied just as breathless.

He looked at her eyes, his large hands surrounding her face. “I’ll take care of you.”

She felt her eyes sting, she could scent his sincerity. She nodded, “And I’ll take care of you. I’ll be your omega.”

“And I’ll be your Alpha.” He pulled down his mask and kissed her softly.

Sakura melted into his kiss, he was gentle and kind, his lips soft but demanding. His tongue traced her lips, she flicked hers out to meet his. They were moaning as they explored each other’s mouths. He was an amazing kisser, she was starting to feel a heat pool in her stomach as she tangled her fingers in his silver hair. Her gland started itching. She broke off the kiss, “You’re about to rut.” She stated.

He smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I hadn’t had time to do this before, things became hectic and the elders kept nagging, it snuck up on me.”

She stared at his lips, he had sculpted full lips, a little beauty mark on the left corner. His nose sharp, his cheeks defined, and a strong jaw. He was incredibly handsome. She reached up to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, there was a new hunger feeding into their desire. “Where do you want to go?” they couldn’t possible do it in his office, well they could, but not this time.

He smiled, “There’s an apartment for the Hokage in the back of the compound. I don’t live in it but we could use it for heats and ruts.” He kissed down her jaw, nibbling at her ear.

“Ok. Whenever you want to go.” She sighed as he licked behind her ear.

“Let me just tell Genma I made a decision.” He straightened up, pulling up his mask and walked to the door.

Kakashi opened the door and looked at his guard, “I decided, the rest are excused.”

Genma gave him a wry smirk, “Couldn’t resist her sweetness?”

Kakashi glared at him, “You are getting my coffee for a week.”

Genma laughed, “Worth it.”

Kakashi closed the door and turned back to Sakura, he hadn’t tried to notice how much she had grown, but after her presentation he couldn’t deny she had become a stunning woman. He beckoned for her, she came up to him, “There’s a passage from the office to the apartment.” He walked over to the far corner, he did a few hands signs and pressed his palm on the wall, a door opened. “Touch the door and flow your chakra. Then you can open the door too.”

She did as she was told and followed him down the corridor. They reached the other end, he held the door open for her, she stepped through and gasped. The space was large, lots of windows for natural light, handsome mahogany wood floors, simple and elegant furniture, it was an open floor plan, a modern kitchen, a large dining room table. He placed his hand on the small of her back, she let him guide her through the apartment, showing her the bathrooms, the laundry room, the pantry, the bedrooms, and finally the master. She walked in, there was a beautiful view of the forest. “This is beautiful Kakashi.”

“Thanks, I designed and decorated. Tsunade had different tastes.” He took off his jacket and put it on the dresser.

“You have a good eye sensei.” She grinned.

He shook his head and smiled at her teasing. He watched her walk around the room, then she walked into the bathroom. She came back, “The master suite is as big as my apartment alone.” She gushed.

“Yeah, it’s too much space.” He looked around, “Do you need anything? Food? Drink? Make yourself comfortable, this will be equally yours while we are paired.”

She looked around, nervousness setting in again. She thought about what he said, _while we are paired_, she wondered how long they would be paired for, was it short term? Long term? Would she get attached to him too? Would he cast her aside when someone more his type came along? He was fourteen years older, he was Hokage, he had been her sensei, it was inevitable that he would eventually find someone else. She felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offered, concern on his face.

She forgot he could sense her mood, “I just need to move on, it hasn’t been very long since Naruto...” She looked down.

He bent down to give her forehead a masked kiss, “I’m sorry, I’ll do my best to make it better.”

“Please do, I can’t take the pain.” Her voice broke, she looked at him with sorrow in her emerald eyes, he pulled her into his chest.

“Sakura, you are important to me, not as an omega, as a person. I have watched you grow into the woman you are now, you never cease to amaze me. I assume you pushed Naruto away because he wouldn’t do it himself.” She nodded. “That’s very brave and kind of you. You don’t need to do that with me. I have someone I love very much already, he’s a beta, hence why I need an omega. You don’t have to worry about me leaving you for someone else, I’m more worried you’ll find yourself an alpha and I’ll have to go through this again.” he chuckled.

Sakura looked up, “Another alpha? I wouldn’t… Sasuke is a beta.” She bit her lip, she was thinking about Sasuke, she still waited for him even though he never showed her a sign of love in return.

“So this works out for the both of us.” He pulled his mask down and kissed her, he felt her give in to him.

Sakura breathed in his calmness and let it fill her, he guided her to the bed, she pulled herself up, he chased after her and pushed her down as he went back to her lips. She hooked her legs on his waist, he made a sound of approval, her omega was starting to come up, she could begin to scent his desire, her gland was pulsing, signaling his rut. Their kisses became heavier, their hands moving over muscles and curves.

He undid her obi and unbuttoned her top, she shrugged it off, throwing it all on the floor. She pulled off his shirt and mask, he went for her gland, he wanted to lap up her sweetness. She was mewling, she undid her bra, having it join the growing pile on the floor. He sat back, he wanted to see her, he reached for her skirt and slowly pulled off her bottoms. He let his hands follow her calves and thighs back up. “You’re beautiful.” He looked into her eyes, she blushed, she was adorable, he gave her a quick kiss.

She suddenly felt very shy, Kakashi was experienced, he had been with many women, and she had only ever been with Naruto, she only knew what Naruto liked, she was sure most of those things all men liked, and she wanted to learn what Kakashi liked, but right now, she felt vastly inexperienced.

“It’s ok little omega, I’ll take care of you.” He whispered in her ear, scenting her trepidation, he felt her shiver. He licked at her gland before moving down her chest, her breasts were the perfect size for her petite frame, they were full with rosy peaks that almost matched her hair. He kissed all over her mounds except her nipples, she was whimpering as he nipped at her flesh.

He was driving her crazy, his tongue would get so close, but then move away from where she wanted him to go. “Kakashi, please touch me.” She groaned in frustration.

He smirked, he breathed on her nipple, she bit her lip in anticipation, then his tongue slowly circled her hard nub. She moaned in relief, he did it again. “Is this what you want?” his tongue teasing her.

“Mmmph… please alpha, more.” She pleaded.

He bit down on a nipple, she groaned, she was so sensitive. His hand moved down her stomach, he traced her netherlips with his fingers, she spread her legs for him to touch her more, he flicked her pearl, she gasped. He wanted to hear all the noises she could make. He heard her sounds of delight as his fingers entered her and curled. “You like that sweetheart?”

She nodded vigorously, “Yes… mmmm… yes!” she groaned as she sunk into the bed, his fingers finding every spot that made her squirm easily. And then he added his mouth and she felt like she was being swallowed up by clouds.

Her legs squeezed around his ears as she climaxed, he took his time letting her come down, licking her clean. Her taste filled his mouth, he would be happy to drown in it. He reluctantly moved up to her face, she chuckled at him, he smiled back. “You’re delicious.” He licked his lips.

She watched his pink tongue go over his lips, and that little beauty mark, gods he was so handsome, she reached up and licked the corner of his mouth, tasting herself. He flicked his tongue out and she retreated, they did this a few times until he had enough of her teasing, bringing his mouth down on hers. She laughed against his lips.

“You are such a tease Sakura.” He grinned between kisses.

She stuck her tongue out for him, he gently bit down and suckled on it, she moaned softly, reminded of what he had just done to her. She felt that stirring in her belly, her body humming, starting to ache for him, his need was spiking. She reached for his pants and undid them, he helped her take them off, she spread her legs for him, he grabbed her leg and kissed the inside of her ankle, she felt slick gush out of her pussy. “Kakashi, please… I need you…”

He was throbbing, needing release, he had been fighting, holding back his alpha, but he couldn’t anymore, and the way she opened herself to him in invitation, he growled as her scent hit him, his Sakura, his little omega. He was going to claim her, there was no way he could resist. He pulled her to him, she made a noise of surprise that quickly transformed into a guttural groan as he sheathed his cock into her pussy. “Fuck!” he hissed, her walls clenched around him, pulling him in, “Aaah, so fucken tight.” He groaned.

He was so big, and then he started moving, she could tell he was trying to take it slow, that only lasted for a few thrusts before he gave into his alpha and fucked her, she lost count how many times she cried out “Fuck!” she couldn’t believe how good he felt. He pressed her knees onto the bed, spreading her open even more, she was sobbing, clawing at his back, his arms.

He was quickly losing himself, her nails on his skin, her sinfully good sex, her scent, her moans, he bent down to lick at her gland, she jerked under him. “My omega…” he moaned against her neck.

“Yes I’m yours alpha!” she tilted her head, offering him her gland. She felt his teeth graze the skin, she prickled in anticipation, but he kissed it instead.

“Not yet, not so soon. I want to see you cum first omega.” He sat back watching her face as she obeyed.

“Please knot me alpha!” she screamed as she came, she shook as she felt his knot lock them in and the hot gush of his cum fill her.

“Oh fuck!” he grunted as he knotted her. He rolled them over so she was on top, he laid back into the bed, sated for the moment. He could feel her breaths on his chest, her hands tracing his muscles, his own following the curve of her hips to her thighs, appreciating her muscular ass.

Sakura sighed at his caresses, she gently suckled on his gland, she wanted all her senses to be overwhelmed by him, she licked at him like he was dying of thirst, she felt a low rumble in his chest, he pulled at her hair so she would look at him, his stormy eyes tumultuous, lust and desire filling her with a look. She felt breathless, the strength of his alpha not something she had ever experienced before, she whimpered, overpowered by him, and she loved it.

He felt her omega submit to him, like a kitten purring against him, she was rubbing her face on his, she was marking him, she was becoming possessive, she was claiming him. His alpha roaring back in response, he felt his knot loosen, but she just started grinding on him, their orgasm dripping down into the sheets. She was riding him like she belonged, bouncing on his cock, her jade eyes dark as she looked down at him calling for him to make her his. He couldn’t resist this time, when he knotted her, he bit down on her gland making her his omega. She slumped against him, a sigh of contentment escaping her.

At the end of his rut, she was sleeping beside him, he took in her dips and curves, the swell of her heart shaped bottom, he itched to pull her to him and cover her in his body, to feel her skin on his. He looked up at the ceiling, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t touch her outside of his ruts and her heats. She flipped over, searching for him, her hands found him and she snuggle into his chest, he smiled, wrapping his arms around her, falling asleep together.

She woke up feeling Kakashi’s lean body against her back, his hands on her stomach. She bit her lip, after a rut or a heat Naruto and her had sex, but she knew that would probably be inappropriate with Kakashi, as good as spending his rut with him was, at the end of the day it was transactional. She would definitely not be having sex with him outside of ruts and heats. She felt her face heat up as flashes of all the different ways they fucked flashed across her mind, she had done so many naughty things with her sensei, she grew excited, she scolded herself, she needed a cold shower. She gently disentangled herself from him and went to clean up.

Kakashi woke up to the shower turning on, part of him wanted to join her, but he decided against it, giving her privacy. He pulled on some shorts and went to the kitchen for some water. He put on a pot of coffee and made some eggs and toast for breakfast. She joined him, fully dressed, her hair still damp, they ate, she cleaned up as he took a shower.

She took the sheets and threw them in the washer, he had told her to leave it, cleaners would take care of it but she felt embarrassed at anyone having to deal with those soaked sheets, she could at least throw them in the wash.

He came out, he saw the stripped bed, the corner of his mouth turned up but he didn’t say anything and got dressed. He could sense she was unsure, he found her in the living room looking out to the forest. He touched her arm, “Ready to go?” She looked back at him and gave him a grateful smile. “I’ll walk you out.” She followed him to the entrance of the Hokage building, showing her how to get to the apartment from the outside. “Thank you Sakura.”

She blushed, “Of course, it was…” she left it unspoken, she gave him a wry smile instead. “I’ll see you next time.” He nodded as he waived goodbye.

She felt a lightness in her step, having pleased her alpha, her omega felt satisfied with herself. She made it to her building and was stopped short when she reached her door. She gasped. His mismatched eyes looked up at her, he straightened himself out after leaning from the wall. He shook his ebony hair from his face. “Sasuke-kun.”

“Hi Sakura.” He returned.

She stood motionless, “What are you doing here?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m back, and I wanted to talk to you.”

She felt herself move and jump into him, her arms around his neck. “I’m glad you’re back.”

He gingerly put his arms around her waist. He held her, her earthy, fruity scent filling him. “I missed you.” His voice barely a whisper.

She froze, he would never say something like that to her, she wondered if she had imagined it, wishful thinking, but he held her tighter against him, she felt tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any thoughts and comments, I hope this was worth your time reading! Thanks!


End file.
